The Gay Side of Pokémon
by Real Life Latias
Summary: A compilation of ONLY yaoi/yuri! No hetero allowed! Made up completely of fan requests! Still accepting requests, but I write slow and may not get to them all. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hello, erraybody! If you voted for Compilation of Requests on my poll, here you go! So, before you start bombarding me with requests, here are some guidelines: I prefer you PM me said requests, but if you are anon or something and want to review, your review must contain the genders/sexualities of the characters, names, POV, if you want a lemon or not, basic plot idea (or be as detailed as you want!) and basic personality of the characters. I will NOT and I repeat, NOT accept hetero pairings. Sorry if you are offended, but this story IS titled, The Gay Side of Pokemon. I may not get to all requests, and I write kinda slow, so please be patient, and bear with me. **

**Now, without further ado, my first request, a fucked up yuri requested by: MIDNIGHT HUNTER 117. This is an AU where everyone is a half-breed, or gijinka. See HillianLink's Living a Life of Odd Luxury for reference on half-breeds and whatnot if it's still unclear to you. We got Some Latias action already! (woo!) btw, in this story, they are not considered Legendary, just rare. And they are all half-breeds/gijinkas. ^^; Don't be fooled by the beginning, this is NOT straight~**

Almost Straight...

Well, toaday is going to suck so much. There, I said it, there's no reason to lie to myself about it anyway. It was not only my first day of the eleventh grade, but my first day in a huge new school. My family just moved to Los Angeles from Alaska, so the whole 'heat' thing was actually pretty amazing. One problem, though, now that my parents had jobs in the city, they didn't have the time nor the money to homeschool me or do an online program, so I was going to public school. Yaaaayyyy... the whitest of the whitest Latias, going to public school, in LA... I'll totally have friends...

"Sweetie, it's almost time to go!" I heard my mom, a Latias, like me, yell up the stairs.

"I'm coming, Mom!" I yelled back as I pulled my red hair into a loose ponytail, not bothering to brush it. Hey, it didn't look that bad, and besides, it's not like I had to look pretty for anyone in Alaska! I would consider myself a little tomboyish, but not that much. I mean, I despise skirts and wear only skinny jeans, and don't like 'girly' colors. I'm still girly, but not _girly, _if that makes any sense. Anyway, I was wearing my usual today, a pair of tight dark blue skinny jeans, and a black Pokémon t-shirt. As I slipped on my red skate shoes, which didn't match anything very well, I grabbed my backpack and flew down the steps quite clumsily. As I rounded the corner and into the foyer, I was greeted by a stern-looking mom with her arms crossed.

"Forget something?" she asked, adjusting her glasses dramatically.

"But, Mom, I'll look like a nerd!" I exclaimed, trying my best to focus my vision.

"Honey, we both know you're blind as a bat, now come on, you'll be late if we have to do this again," she said in her best 'please calm the fuck down' voice as she held out my blue glasses. I took them with a huff and shoved them on my face, figuring I can always take them off on the bus.

"Alright, sweetie, remember, the bus leaves at seven thirty, so don't be late; I love you, and I'll see you later," she called rather sweetly as she walked out the door to go to work. I mumbled a "Love you too," in response and checked the time; seven twenty-five, I got time. I started out the door early, though, better early than late, right? As I walked down the sidewalk to the bus stop, I took off my glasses and put them in the water bottle pocket on the side of my bag, I didn't even want to be seen in those thick glasses that almost screamed 'I'm a nerd!'

Apparently I was right to leave early, the bus was just arriving as I stepped onto the corner that was the designated stop. Trying to avoid embarrassment, I quickly walked around the front of the bus, and up the steep steps that led inside. My stomach dropped when I saw that nearly every seat was full, except one in the very very back, which was only occupied by... someone... I couldn't see them very well. Oh well, I guess that's where I'm sittin'. I started to walk down the aisle awkwardly, trying not to hit anyone with my bulging backpack as I trudged to the last seat.

"Hello there, what's your name?" an unbelievably cheery and slightly effeminate voice chimed as I sat down in the slightly cramped seat.

"U-uh hi, I'm Judy," I replied quietly.

"Hi, I'm Sam," he introduced himself happily while giving me a ridiculous grin. After that, we just sat in silence for a while until Sam spoke up.

"You have real pretty eyes," he remarked with a smile. For the first time, I looked up at him, and could make out a pair of white ears, a pale face, two large amber eyes, and vibrant blue hair.

"T-thanks..." why was I so nervous! Seriously!

"Heehee, you're cute, y'know that?" my belly had a plethora of fluttery butterflies inside and my pale face was now a deep crimson. I looked away, hiding my blush.

"Are these yours?" he asked innocently. I looked over to see he was holding up a pair of blue glasses.

"U-uh..." he probably wouldn't think I was cute if he knew I had to wear those...

"'Cause they'd look super cute on you," GAHHHHHHH! Oh my god he's irresistible!

"R-really?" I asked, at a loss for words.

"Yeah! C'mon lemme see," he begged cutely, holding the glasses towards me. Well, if they'd look cute... I slowly slipped them on, pushing my bangs away afterwards.

"H-how do I l-look?" I asked cautiously, an obvious lack of self-esteem in my voice.

"Just how I thought you would," he replied sweetly, a slight blush on his face. I took this moment to look over his features, and my god he was gorgeous. His eyes were amber, the color of Latias eyes, but it just made him look more innocent and adorable. He had a slim face that wasn't very masculine, but was absolutely stunning anyway. And to top it all off, he had the brightest blue hair I've ever seen, much brighter than my father's.

"Y-you're p-pretty," I mumbled, my cheeks turning a violent shade of red.

That one bus ride was the start of a beautiful friendship...

* * *

><p>One Month Later<p>

Ever since that one bus ride, Sam has been my best friend, and we've been hanging out at his house after school. Today, though, my parents were going to be home at nine, which gave us time to hang at my house... by ourselves... heh heh. Maybe I could finally make my move on him! Aieeee!

"Hey, Judy, are you okay?" I blinked and quickly realized I was staring, slightly cross eyed, at the seat in front of me, drooling a little.

"Huh- oh, yeah, I'm good," I said quickly, casually wiping a little drool off my chin.

"Oh, okay, I can't wait to see your house," he gushed, cheery as ever.

"It's pretty nice, I guess," I said, thinking about the fanciness of my house, "We have a cool finished basement," I added thoughtfully.

"So, when do your parents get home?" he asked casually.

"Tonight they'll be late, around nine," I replied, trying my best to hide the sly smile that wanted to come out.

"Oh, alright then!" he said, still cheery as ever. He was adorable!

"So, what should we do today?" I asked nonchalantly as the bus pulled out of the lot slowly.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" I playfully glared at him.

"You're not helping!" I said in mock anger, still glaring.

"We'll figure it out when we get there, I guess," hehe, yes we will...

* * *

><p>After a slightly long bus ride, we arrived at my average-sized house. As I unlocked the door and walked in, I motioned dramatically for Sam to enter my dwelling.<p>

"Yes, thank you milady," he said in a mock english accent

"Of course, my dear sir," I replied jokingly, then added, "Welp, welcome to my humble abode," I said sarcastically.

"Wow, this place is nice!" he exclaimed as he stepped under the tall archway and onto the ornate blue tiles.

"Yeah, now c'mon, let's go to the basement," I said hurriedly as I grasped his wrist tightly and pulled him towards the steps.

"Woah, slow down there!" he joked as I led him down the carpeted steps that led to the basement. When we got to the doorway, I made a beeline for my warm and squishy couch. Wasting no time, I turned him around and threw him down onto the couch, immediately straddling him.

"W-what are you doing, Judy?" he asked nervously, blushing hard.

"This~" I said seductively as I leaned down quickly to initiate a sloppy french kiss. Immediately shoving my tongue into his mouth and trying to make him kiss back. After a few seconds, Sam finally started to move his lips and tongue in sync with mine, making me so happy I could die.

"Mmm~" I moaned lightly into the kiss, unable to stop the flood of euphoria that washed over me. As we kissed quite sloppily, I moved my hands down his body, starting at his chest, which had slight... boobs I guess. Maybe he just had to work out more? But his stomach was flat as can be... hmm. Then, I slowly moved below his waist to rub him through his black skinny jeans. But, when I got there and grinded my hand against him, he moaned lightly, but I didn't feel a boner, or any kind of penis for that matter.

"Umm, Sam?" I asked as I reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Yeah?~" he asked in a surprisingly effeminate voice. I rubbed his chest again, then between his legs, starting to catch on.

"A-are y-you a g-girl?" I asked, shocked.

"Uh- erm..." I could see 'his' eyes start to water slightly.

"Hey, no, it's okay!" I said quickly as a tear slid down his face and he choked on a sob.

"I-I meant to t-tell you before, really!" _she_ said in what I guess is her natural voice, as it was quite high-pitched and girly.

"Hey, like I said, it's okay..." I soothed while brushing the bangs out of her eyes. "Um... would you like to continue?~"

"B-but I'm not a boy..." she said quietly, eyes still watery.

"I know that, silly," I teased playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"But, y-you're not gay, are you?" she asked quietly, slight hope evident in her voice.

"Not necessarily, but I'm willing to experiment..." I said honestly.

"Alright... thanks," she mumbled softly, sniffling. Leaning down to kiss her again, my hands moved to her chest to grope at her small breasts. Sam moaned into the kiss immediately, her hands moving to my hips and butt. After a few seconds, I more or less _shoved _my tongue into her mouth, the lusty part of me starting to come out.

"Mmm...~" Sam moaned once more, starting to grope and squeeze my butt. Our tongues danced together in a slightly sloppy battle for dominance, hands groping and throats letting out moans the whole time. As time went on, my hands slowly wandered down her body and nearer to her jeans. As I unbuttoned said pants, Sam broke the kiss with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked seriously, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Of course," I replied honestly, noticing the adorable blush on her face.

"So... does this mean we're... y'know," her blush deepened and she stroked my sides lightly.

"Dating? If you want to, I think this experiment was a success," I said, meaning every word of it. With that she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my non-resistant body down with slight force, initiating a passionate kiss. My hands resumed their position on Sam's pants, undoing the zipper slowly. After all the fasteners of her pants were relieved of their duties, I teased her just underneath the hem of her panties. I could already feel the humidity inside her pants from her arousal. As I got bored with just teasing, I slipped my thumb inside her panties to brush her sex ever so slightly, slowly building up to the good stuff.

"Mmmpfhhh~" she moaned lightly into the kiss, making my tongue vibrate pleasantly. In response, I applied more pressure to her moist slit, earning myself some more moans. Suddenly, she pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting us.

"Judy... are you... sure you want to?" She was panting from the lack of oxygen.

"I already told you about 800 times yes!" I exclaimed. "Now kiss me, damn it!" What I did next surprised even me. I forcefully pushed Sam into a laying position on the couch and straddled her once more as I held her hands above her head. As I demanded, we shared a deep and passionate kiss, before I pulled away, earning a sharp whine from Sam.

"Now, are you sure _you _want this?~" I asked in a seductive voice. Damn, when did I become so lusty?

"Mmm... yes," she moaned out, apparently turned on by our current position.

"If you want it, you gotta work for it, hun~" I said sexily. "Now beg~" Her eyes seemed to roll back in pleasure and lust. I guess she likes it rough...

"Yes, I want it so bad! Dominate me, make me feel good!" Suddenly, as I looked into her pleasure filled eyes, I realized how out of character this was for me. To sexually dominate another girl; the thought would've never crossed my mind a few hours ago. It was weird, but I decided it was a good thing, so I continued.

"Yeah? How bad do you want it?"

"Please, I want it so much, I'd give anything for you to just fuck me!" she yelled out frantically, losing patience, but in a good way, if that makes any sense.

"Hmmm... I'll think about it..." I said with an evil grin, making her wimper.

"Please, Judy, I need it," she pleaded.

"You need what, baby?" I asked in mock innocence and cluelessness.

"C'mon, touch me! Lick me! Something, please!" Sam whimpered.

"This turns you on, doesn't it? Being dominated like a sissy girl, even though you look like a big, dominant boy." I teased, wondering if I was taking it too far.

"Mmhm, yes, I love it!" she screamed, lust practically dripping from her voice.

"Good~" I finally gave in and leaned down to kiss her neck as my hands transitioned so that one hand held both of her wrists above her head. My other hand moved down her body and under her shirt. When I got to her small breasts, which were not supported by any sort of bra, I groped at them softly as I kissed, licked, and nibbled her slender neck.

"Wow, J-Judy, you-you're so good at this~" she moaned and gasped underneath me with each little nibble and squeeze. My hand snaked its way back down her stomach to slowly push up her shirt. I pushed it until it rested just above her breasts, giving me full access. Taking my sweet old time, I traced my fingers around her breasts and then down her navel. As I reached her still unfastened pants, I turned my arm around and slipped my hand in so that I cupped her pussy. Her sexy moans were extremely pleasant to the ear, and it was making me a little moist down there. I relented my assault of kisses and bites on her neck, only to immediately continue the barrage on her breasts and nipples. At the same time, my hand started to rub slowly over her whole dripping wet slit, getting soaked in juices.

"Oh God I'm pathetic," she groaned out, emitting a slight gasp as I continued to rub her sex, slowly getting faster and harder. I took a break from her nipples to answer.

"Why is that?" I asked softly, flicking my tongue over a nipple.

"I'm gonna c-cum already..." she admitted softly, a blush of shame coming to her face.

"Already, Sam? We've barely even started!" I exclaimed, slight amusement showing on my face.

"I... I'm sorry, I just can't help myself... It's so good~" she panted and groaned, already so close to her climax. By now my hand grinding into her slit was making a sickly squishing sound and she was just leaking more moisture by the second. Her hips were pushing and thrusting toward my hands in an apparently involuntary gesture, the needs of her body taking over. She panted in short bursts, then continued to hold her breath, eyes wrenched shut. Soon, her panting got harder and each breath turned into a slight moan until her whole body tensed.

"F-fuck..." Sam groaned as her muscles relaxed and slightly more juice leaked out of her. After her climax, she just stared into my eyes with a half-lidded gaze until she found the energy to speak.

"S-sorry I finished so early..." she apologized softly, still panting slightly.

"You don't have to be sorry, I'm just glad you enjoyed it." I replied gently, my hands now playing with her hair.

"You just got me so excited and I couldn't help it..." she said, before adding, "And the way you were so dominant with me; that's one of my... turn-ons, I guess." After a long while of just silence and staring into each other's eyes, Sam spoke in a soft tone.

"Do you want me to... y'know... for you?" she asked with slight guilt in her voice.

A sly smile crossed my face. "No, actually, I don't know~" I said playfully. "Please elaborate~" Her face blushed a bright red once more, thoughts of pleasuring me no doubt running through her mind.

"Well, do you want me to... make you feel good?" she was trying to avoid reality, eh?

"Be more specific." I said, obvious enjoyment lacing my voice.

"Do you want me to..." she grinned evilly, "Rub your tight little pussy? Eat you out? Finger-fuck you senseless?" I got wet just hearing her say those words...

"What!?" Someone yelled from the other side of the room.

"Mom!"

**(A/N): What the heckie deckie Mom? Anyway, I already have a reserved request for chapter two but, y'know, REQUEST REQUEST REQUEST**


	2. MokusoftManager58

(A/N):** Hey, doods. It's time for request number two! *crowd cheering* Yeeeeeaaaahh! I have gotten quite a few requests, so thank you for all the support! Also, a reminder to requesters, look at the guidelines in chapter one before requesting. *cough* Dthedeity *cough*. This is another yuri requested by: MokusoftManager58. And hi, Tsubasa! I am accepting humanXhuman requests, but they need to be actual characters in the game, anime, or manga. For instance, chapter four (booked already, wow) is yet another yuri, but it includes characters from the anime/games. I won't ruin the surprise yet, though. The pokemon in this story are just regular pokemon.**

Opposites Attract, I Suppose

It was a wonderful day so far; the sky was clear as could be, the breeze was a pleasurable warm one, and the temperature was not too hot and not too cold. A perfect Summer day. Two best friends, a Leafeon named Lenala and a Flareon named Feilyn, were taking a stroll in the woods. Feilyn, who was a slightly taller and stronger female, had lived with Lenala for as long as she could remember, neither are completely sure when they met. Lately, though, they could feel a tension of sorts building between them. Lenala, the smaller but smarter of the two females, is slightly confused about herself. Growing up, she always knew that females were supposed to fall in love with males, but lately she has had a "thing" for Feilyn. Sometimes she would catch herself staring when her female companion got out of their lake, soaking wet, her strong frame and plump backside glistening in the sunlight. Sometimes she would daydream about Feilyn kissing her or cuddling with her at night. All those thoughts made her feel fuzzy inside, but she had to keep reminding herself that it was wrong, that she was simply going through a phase.

Feilyn on the other hand, had always known that she liked girls. Guys were just too different from her. They could never feel the same pleasure she felt, think like she does, and besides, girls were just too cute! She didn't want someone who prided themselves on their strength and dominance, which males often do, she wanted a cutesy little female... like Lenala. She knew she liked Lenala, but she also knew that her friend was definitely not gay, so she just kept her mouth shut.

The girls were now walking side by side on a small path made by Pokémon a long time ago. There was a clearing on one side of them, while the other side had scattered trees and bushes. They were playing "Would You Rather" to pass the time.

"Ok, Feilyn, would you rather date another Flareon, or a Leafeon?" Lenala asked enthusiastically as they walked, Lenala brushing up against the Flareon due to her silly inability to walk straight.

"Leafeon for sure," Feilyn replied in a slightly bland tone of voice, part of her hoping Lenala would take a hint but the other knowing she wouldn't.

"Opposites attract, I suppose," the Leafeon said thoughtfully. "Your turn!"

"Ok, would you rather... date a girl or be alone forever?" Feilyn intrigued by her friend's reaction to this. She paled a little so the blush on her face became a more vivid red, and she refused to make eye contact.

"Pfft, I'd r-rather be alone," Lenala said trying to sound as though the thought disgusted her, even though that was definitely not true. She was frustrated with herself for saying that, and was oblivious to her friend's words for a while, too busy contemplating her sexuality.

After a while of walking in silence, Feilyn grew concerned for her best friend. "Are you okay, Lenala?" she asked tenderly, trying to make eye contact, but to no avail.

"It's just... nevermind, I'm fine," she replied, forcing an obviously fake smile and making eye contact.

"It's just what? You can tell me, I won't judge," the fire type said honestly as she stopped walking to look deep into Lenala's eyes. They looked... nervous, almost rejected.

"No, I told you I'm good... I'm cool." she replied firmly, continuing their walk of silence. After a long while of walking, Lenala slowly recovered and was back to her cheery, energetic self. Still following the trail, they came across a large lake with a large shady tree on the surrounding grass. From there they could see far and wide. They could look over the lake and see the mountains and green plains beyond. The water shone a rich shade of blue as the late-morning sun gave off its warm light. It was a truly beautiful sight to behold.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful!" Lenala exclaimed, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah..." Feilyn was at a loss for words; it really was an incredible sight. Then her friend started jumping up and down.

"Oh, oh we gotta go swimming, come on!" she said with an amazing amount of enthusiasm. It was enough to make Feilyn wince from how loud and energetic it was.

"Alright, let's go then!" the fire type said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Lenala responded with a giggle and promptly jumped in the lake head first. She resurfaced and started to doggy-paddle around cutely. It was more difficult for Feilyn though, as she was a fire type. In order for fire types to swim or go into any body of water, they have to slowly get in to adjust their body temperature. She dipped one paw in, the water hissing as steam floated upward. She waited a good thirty seconds before putting in another paw, then continued this process until she was belly-deep in the water. The water was abnormally cold for this time of year, but the fire type decided to just deal with it. After a few minutes, she was fully in and adjusted to the water just fine. She doggy paddle her way over to where Lenala was to play.

"Hey, I'm finally in." Feilyn said cheerfully.

"Heyy!" the grass type responded, before suddenly disappearing under the surface of the water. After a few minutes of her being under, Feilyn grew slightly worried.

"Uh, Lenala, you can come out now..." she said in a nervous voice, scanning the waters for her friend. Nothing but silence followed, the pidgey and spearow the only sounds along with the rustling of leaves. What felt like hours, even though it was actually only thirty seconds, passed by until out of nowhere, a tan and green blur flew out of the water and tackled Feilyn onto the sandy bank. The Flame Pokémon let out a very uncharacteristic yelp of surprise as Lenala tackled and pinned her to the ground.

"Arceus, Lenala! You scared the crap outta me!" Feilyn exclaimed, eyes wide and heart about to burst through her chest. Lenala simply giggled cutely and huggled her soaking wet companion, secretly loving the natural heat radiance her friend gave off.

Feilyn had a vivid blush across her face as her secret crush laid atop her, hugging away. She was too afraid to hug back though, afraid that if she did, Lenala would think it weird and stop. She couldn't stop herself from purring in delight though, and she was sure Lenala heard it.

Lenala couldn't believe her ears! Feilyn was purring! For her! She wondered why the fire type was enjoying this so much, though. They haven't hugged in a while but still, something was off. Maybe Feilyn liked her back... _No, stop thinking like that! You're both female!, _she told herself.

"L-Lenala?" the larger of the two females asked with a stutter. "Are y-you okay?"

"I'm fine, but you sound like you're doing great!" she giggled uncontrollably for a bit before regaining the ability to speak. "You're purring up a storm over there!"

"S-shut up, it's a reflex!" The fire type said with a deep blush.

"Mhmm, okay, whatever you say~" Lenala replied playfully with a smile on her face, but on the inside she was thinking hard. What had compelled her to hug Feilyn? Why was Feilyn enjoying it so much?

Lenala's stomach growled loudly, the sound seeming like an explosion because of the extreme silence. "Hehe, sorry, guess I didn't realize I was so hungry." she sweatdropped.

"There are some Sitrus berries over there," Feilyn pointed to the tree. "Wanna go eat some?"

"Heck yes!" and with that the grass type flew off of her friend and scrambled to the tree. Upon arriving, she saw that there were berries on the ground that had fallen from the tree. They looked okay, no Wurple or Caterpie marks, so she shoved it in her mouth, savoring the sweet juiciness of the berry.

The fire type finally made her leisurely way over to the tree, smirking at the amusing sight before her. Lenala was stuffing her face with berry after berry, a Pecha here, a Sitrus there, an Oran over there. Sweet juice was running down her chin like a river, her occasionally licking it away before it was quickly replaced by more. Feilyn couldn't help but notice how cute Lenala was right now, how much she wanted to kiss her and taste the sweet berry on her lips. The pleased look on her face was the most irresistible look in the world to Feilyn...

"'Ou want shome?" the grass type asked cutely through the particularly large Pecha berry in her mouth. That was a question that Feilyn wished would be asked in a different way.

"Uh, no thanks, I gotta cut back." the Flame Pokémon said firmly.

Lenala swallowed the berry with a loud gulp. "Cut back? Why?" she asked incredulously, getting up and stepping closer to Feilyn. "You don't need to cut back on anything, look at those ribs!" she poked the fire type's clearly defined ribs with a small paw. "Here, eat this berry. Right now." she handed her friend a large Pecha berry firmly, determination in her eyes.

"Okay, I guess your right." she didn't know why, but lately she would be lost deep in thought during their meal times until it got too late and she just went to bed. She couldn't even recall exactly what she was thinking about half the time, her thoughts would just wander aimlessly into the depths of her unconscious mind. Like right now.

"Uhhhhh, Feilyn?" Feilyn, who was staring somewhere off in the distance with slightly crossed eyes, snapped back to reality.

"Hmm? What?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Eeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaat!" Lenala said in an overly dramatic voice. Feilyn just muttered a 'whatever' and raised the fruit to her mouth, taking a small bite with her sharp fangs. She nearly moaned in delight; she never thought a berry could be so delicious. It was incredibly juicy and the juice tasted like the most savory and sweet flavor possible. The fire type couldn't help shoving the berry into her mouth, chewing huge bite after huge bite.

"Tha' wach amaching!" she said with a large amount of berry still in her mouth, giving her a heavy lisp. Lenala just giggled and nodded. To Feilyn, she was seeming to get farther away, her presence fading. She grew worried, but there was a drowsiness that came over her, sapping all her energy at once.

"Hey... Lenala... what's going on..." to her, it felt like her voice was a million miles away, too distant to be heard by anyone. What was going on? Everything seemed to be spinning, and the Flame Pokémon found it impossible to focus on anything in particular, the world becoming a blur. Suddenly, she felt a heavy weight bear down on her, knocking her to what she assumed was the ground. Her eyes grew heavy and they drooped a few times before finally succumbing to the sea of black that is sleep...

* * *

><p>Feilyn started to stir, eyes twitching and head moving slightly. When she started to return to consciousness, she noticed a slightly heavy weight on top of her belly; she was on her back. The weight wasn't crushing her, and was actually kind of pleasant. It warmed her slightly cool body. She started to realize that it was obviously night, the cool air nipping at her extremities. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision still slightly blurry, but otherwise adjusted to the dark. The stars shone extremely bright in the pitch-black sky, even the Milky Way was visible. It seemed that everything about this place was beautiful.<p>

Feilyn reached up with soft paws to feel what was on top of her, and her heart nearly stopped when she felt soft fur. It was Lenala! The grass type was lying on top of Feilyn, her head resting on her chest, paws resting nest to her face. Feilyn was now reaching up and hugging her friend tightly, her stomach fluttering with butterflies to the point of discomfort. Chills of emotion were sent down the fire type's spine, her strong frame shuddering with good feelings and improbable daydreams.

Lenala's sleeping form was just too cute! Every time she breathed there was a light snore, the cute kind of snore, and she just looked so peaceful and content... Wait, how'd they end up here again? Feilyn suddenly panicked, where were they? Why is she snuggling with Lenala? Not that she was complaining, but still. Then it all came rushing back; the lake, the berries, the blackout. At least she knew where they were, but she was still perplexed by the berries. She was overwhelmed with sudden panic. Were they poisonous? Why did she black out after eating it? Why was it so good? Her pulse quickened, and she decided to wake up Lenala and ask.

"Hey, Lenala, wake up," she lightly shook and poked at Lenala's sides, "Wake up." The grass type started to stir lightly, groaning in annoyance. "Wake up, please."

"Wha', wha' d'you want?" Lenala slurred with a yawn, eyes still closed and head still resting on Feilyn's chest.

"Lenala, it's me, we gotta talk, wake up." the aforementioned grass type simply groaned and nuzzled into the soft and fluffy tuft of fur around Feilyn's neck.

"Mmmm... I love you..." Feilyn's eyes went wide. Did she really just hear that? Is this real life? The fire type's heart nearly stopped, her stomach once again fluttering to the point of being painful. She again couldn't help but purr pleasantly.

"Uh, L-Lenala?" the fire type stuttered in embarrassment but also hope. Lenala just sighed contentedly and nuzzled her neck again.

"Yeah?~" Lenala responded in a husky voice, still pretty much asleep. Feilyn wanted to actually talk to her, no matter how great this was.

"Lenala, you gotta wake up, we gotta talk." she said sternly, shaking her friend lightly. Finally, Lenala sighed and yawned, stretching out her arms. After a while of repeating the sigh-yawn-stretch routine, her eyes started to flutter open. When she saw Feilyn's face, her face turned a violent red and she tried to quickly roll off of her crush.

"No, don't..." Feilyn held on to Lenala tightly. "We gotta talk."

"Ab-bout what?" the grass type stuttered, blush still plastered across her face.

Feilyn just couldn't take how incredibly cute Lenala was! She's adorable when she's all flustered and embarrassed. They just stared into each other's eyes for a while before the fire type replied to her friend's question.

"This." and in one huge burst of courage, Feilyn wrapped her arms around the grass type's neck and kissed her full on the lips.

Lenala was having an internal battle with herself. The kiss was amazing, but they were both girls, and that was wrong, right? But it felt right... no, it just couldn't possibly be good. She planted her paws on Feilyn's shoulders and firmly pushed, letting her know that she didn't want this. They broke apart, a hurt look on Feilyn's face.

"I-I'm really sorry; I gotta go think." the grass type said, slipping through Feilyn's stunned and non-resistant grip and running full speed towards home. Feilyn just lay there, absolutely stunned and hurt infinitely deep. She rolled over to her side, an energy-depleting sadness washing over her like a tsunami. She had heard Lenala say she loved her! Why was she acting like this? Maybe she was still dreaming and thought Feilyn was a good-looking male or something. For the first time in many years, the fire type felt like she might cry. She always told herself she was stronger than that, that she would never cry; all it did was enable you to bleed weakness in the form of tears. But right now was one of those rare times when nothing she could do would stop the flood of salty tears. She stayed there for hours, crying because of Lenala, crying because she was crying, and sometimes stopping to groom herself through choked sobs and sniffles. As dawn came and passed, her crying and sobbing dissipated and she was just just left feeling restless.

So, out of pure boredom, she would lick herself off and then continue her weep-fest, the process repeating a few times. The afternoon wore on until it was evening and then sunset. A feeling of shame and guilt washed over her; she just spent an entire day masturbating and crying, not even bothering to look for her friend. Her friend who probably hated her now...

"Grrrah!" in a sudden burst of frustration, she pulled on her ears roughly and let out a growl. The sun was halfway under the horizon now, casting a red and purple glow across the sky. The fire type didn't notice the female Leafeon nervously walking towards her from behind.

"F-Feilyn? I'm ready to talk..." said a small voice that made the Flareon freeze.

She slowly turned around. "Lenala, I-I'm so sor-"

Lenala cut her off, "No, don't apologize, I'm the one that should be sorry..."

"B-but I shouldn't have just kissed you like that..." Feilyn said shamefully, bowing her head. "I should've known you'd never like another female."

Lenala smiled. "But I do love another female, I just didn't know if it was healthy to love a girl," the grass type explained excitedly, "But I thought about it all day, and decided that I do love you, with all my heart!" she was slowly moving closer to the fiery female, blushing slightly. She kept inching over until she reached Feilyn, gently pushing her onto her back, the Flareon's muscles not resisting at all. She carefully climbed over the larger female so she was standing atop her, both blushing deeply because of their position,

"L-Lenala... I love you..." the fire type said quietly, staring deeply into her friend's eyes.

"I love you too, now kiss me!" she said hurriedly and promply dove her head down and pushed her lips against Feilyn's forcefully, initiating a passionate kiss. Feilyn's paws reached up and around Lenala's neck, kissing back with butterflies once more burning a hole in her stomach. Lenala's paws went to stroke her new girlfriend's ears gently, her tongue tracing Feilyn's lips, requesting entrance. The fire type happily obliged, parting her lips slightly to let in Lenala's soft and warm tongue.

"Mmmm..." they were both moaning regularly into the kiss, tongues dancing a passionate dance. A few more minutes of this passed, both only occasionally taking short breaths through their nose to hold them over. Finally, though, the nose-breathing just wasn't enough, and they were forced apart by a lack of oxygen, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips.

"That... was the most amazing kiss ever!" Lenala exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah, it was..." Feilyn agreed, still a little dazed.

Lenala licked her lips and giggled. "Mmm, were you licking yourself? It tastes really good~"

**(A/N): Whew, number two outta the way, now onto number three, a yaoi! Yay! My specialty! I really wanted to do a lemon in this but I wasn't allowed... Ending quote (see profile): **

_Give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Just give me a sign_

_There's something buried in the words_

_Give me a sign_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

_Forever- and ever_

_The scars will remain..._

_Breaking Benjamin- Give Me A Sign_


End file.
